Bonds Ablaze
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Friends, confidants, guardians; drivers and firemen often get more when they bargain for when working on the Island of Sodor, and one little engine shares a particularly close bond with his driver and fireman; so what happens when that trust is shattered and a friendship set ablaze; all because of a dream that never came true?
1. Dreams and Heartbreak

A/N: This is just a little story I remembered about recently and decided to write up. I'm feeling a little antsy lately, so I decided to let off some steam by writing this up. This will likely be a multi-chapter short story.

I hope you enjoy reading this, and reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Geoffrey Heron and Richard Wilson belong to me. That is all.

….

Luke the Irish Engine was the Thin Controller's newest engine on the Skarloey Railway, and, following his time hiding in the tunnels and his subsequent exoneration from a near-tragic accident at Brendam Docks, had been reallocated to help on the Skarloey Railway as well as the Quarry.

Though Luke had been initially nervous, his friends were patient when teaching him what they knew; even telling him amusing anecdotes to cheer him up when things went horribly wrong. His crew had been a huge help to him too; remaining encouraging and supportive no matter what life threw his way, and he couldn't show his gratitude enough for their patience, kindness and understanding for when he messed up.

….

One morning, Luke was sizzling happily in the sunshine at Skarloey Station when he saw Rheneas pull up. Luke was excited to see one of his closest friends, and he called out in greeting.

"Hello, Rheneas!" He greeted.

Rheneas jumped; he hadn't noticed Luke at first; but he smiled on seeing the spunky little Irish engine grinning at him. "Hello, Luke," He greeted warmly. "It's a nice day, isn't it? Lovely skies."

"I know!" Luke beamed broadly. "I love sunny days, Rheneas; it feels like the whole world is your oyster, and that something amazing will happen!"

Rheneas laughed kindly at his young friend's enthusiasm. "Aye, quite right, my friend." He agreed. He and Skarloey didn't like rainy or stormy days very much; it reminded them too much of when their line was threatened with closure and neither of them were in great working order and yet they had to keep going because they were all the railway had.

Luke sighed happily.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Rheneas asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm just resting until my next train," Replied Luke. "Mr. Heron and Mr. Wilson said they'd be back shortly."

"I see." Said Gallant Old Engine. "Well, I'm due to take the coaches out in a few minutes. Skarloey's not too pleased; he was hoping to get the first passenger train with Agnes and the others; but he's stuck delivering coal with Duncan. And he wasn't too pleased about my getting the first passenger train either."

Luke chuckled.

"I did warn him that the last thing he needed was to be covered in a tarp again; and if it happens, I'd know all about it! That shut him up!" Continued the old engine with a chuckle, and Luke burst out laughing. Skarloey had told him all about his early years, and they were rather amusing stories to listen to.

"It's strange to think how defiant and bouncy he used to be," Luke continued.

"Oh, believe me, boyo you wouldn't have recognized him over 150 years ago," Said Rheneas with a weary sigh. "He really is remarkable though; and though times may have been hard here once, I never once wanted to be anywhere else, with anyone else; and neither did he. We were both determined to keep the railway going and not let it be sold and torn up." He finished.

Luke breathed in awe at Rheneas's confession. It was rare to hear either Rheneas or Skarloey give such a personal view of those days; they normally just told them as they had happened, or never talked about them at all.

Just then, Luke saw his crew returning from their tea break, chatting as they usually did. He was about to call out a friendly greeting to them and ask them how their break went, when he heard his driver, Geoffrey Heron, say something that completely changed his life.

"… you know, Rich, I never intended to end up driving a small engine; especially not one of the smallest engines in the narrow-gauge engine range. I've always dreamed of driving an Express engine, like Flying Scotsman. It's been my dream ever since I was a teenager, and…"

Luke felt something wet forming in his eyes, and he rapidly blinked to try and eliminate the dampness building up.

"… Luke, are you okay?" Asked Rheneas in concern, seeing Luke's pale face. "You looked like you were about to say something… and then got the news that your best friend died."

Luke glanced over at his driver and fireman, still in disbelief that his driver, his best friend, could ever say such a horrible thing. After all, Mr. Heron and Mr. Wilson were at a distance away from the two engines, maybe he'd just misheard what his driver had said?

It seemed very possible; but the more he played the scene over in his mind, the more he tried to prove that he had just heard wrong; the louder Mr. Heron's words got, and the more certain Luke became that he was, much to his dismay, very much correct.

His eyes hardened as he glanced over at his driver, still chatting with Richard as though he hadn't cared about the possibility of Luke hearing those words.

"I guess, in a way, you're right, Rheneas." Luke said coldly. The mere change in his tone frightened Rheneas.

Though he didn't know what had happened, he was concerned for his friend's wellbeing. He made a mental note to pass the word on to Skarloey and the others; so they could keep an eye on him.

After all, it wasn't like Luke to say something like that; especially not to his friends, or his beloved crew.


	2. An Old Friend

Luke was silent. He didn't know what to say, following what he heard his own driver say to his fireman; behind his bunker, no less. He was considering telling Rheneas what he had heard; when Richard Wilson and Geoffrey Heron walked up to the two small engines.

"Ready to go, Luke?" Asked Geoffrey brightly, waving a cheery greeting to Rheneas's crew; who waved back to him from within their engine's cab.

"I… um, yes, sir," Replied Luke politely, his voice suddenly lacking its usual cheery warmth. He couldn't help but note that his driver seemed to be completely unaware- or worse, uncaring- of the possibility of what he had said being overheard by mistake.

"Excellent!" Geoffrey exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in glee. "This will be a good run!"

"Geoff, it's a train of Blue Mountain stone, not an express train." Richard replied dully.

Luke felt as though someone stabbed him in the smokebox at that remark.

Rheneas knew he had to get going, or else the coaches would have a bone to pick with him for being so tardy. "I better going, Luke," he said apologetically. "My train will be due soon; and I don't want Agnes giving me a lecture on tardiness. You know how she is." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Suppose you're right," Luke replied distractedly, trying to put on a brave smile so that no one could see his tears. "I'll let you be on your way then, old friend, and I'll see you later."

"Yes, quite… well, I'll see you later, Luke," Rheneas said gently. "And remember, if you need to talk to about anything, I'm here for you."

Luke's smile was still very faux, but his eyes were now shining with sincerity at Rheneas's offer.

"Go raibh mat agat, Rheneas." He said softly.

The older engine smiled, "Anytime, Luke." He whistled in farewell, and hurried away in a cloud of steam, leaving Luke alone with his crew.

The little engine felt his hurt throb in his smokebox as Geoffrey and Richard started arguing about something or other in his cab. He felt like he had suddenly been made to look in on a window and watch two of his closest friends on the other side of the glass, not even giving him so much as an acknowledging glance; and it hurt so much… it hurt just as much, if not more than, Mr. Heron's words.

….

Luke collected his train; it was trucks filled with stone Duncan had brought down from the Quarry, which needed to be delivered to the Wharf for Thomas to collect.

Secretly, he just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, not even Thomas; he'd rather he worked alone in the quarry, not even with Mr. Heron or Mr. Wilson present; but he knew it was impossible. He needed a crew to operate, and he needed them to communicate, as well.

With a sigh, Luke put his thoughts aside, and decided to focus on getting the train to the Wharf and get back to the Skarloey Railway before he started crying.

….

Inside, Richard and Geoffrey noticed that their engine wasn't speaking much. Normally, Luke was quiet in general; but he normally said _something_ to them at this point, and yet, he had not said a word to them at all since they left Skarloey Station.

"Luke, what's wrong, old boy? You've been very quiet today." Geoffrey called out from the cab; but Luke just let out a huff and a large whoosh of steam in reply.

"I don't understand, Rich; Luke seemed to be in a good mood when we were at Skarloey," Said Geoffrey, turning to his fireman whilst scratching his head in confusion.

"Perhaps something happened while we were absent," Suggested Richard solemnly, his hands gripping the shovel handle so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Rheneas was there when we left the Refreshment Lady's shop; perhaps the two had a falling out." He suggested.

It was very improbable that this was the case, as Rheneas had not been there that long; but the two men agreed they wouldn't discount it as a possibility, so they kept the idea in their minds as they tried to tease out some response from Luke. But when he still didn't say anything fifteen minutes later, they had to surrender, and allow him to make the first move.

….

Luke was still in such a daze over what had happened that he didn't realize that he was late to the Wharf until he heard a voice ask, teasingly. "And what took you so long, slow-poke?"

Luke jumped; Thomas had already arrived and was chatting with Mighty Mac and Colin whilst he waited for his train.

"Oh, sorry, Thomas! I didn't realize I was late," Mumbled the little engine apologetically, looking away in shame.

"You're only seven minutes late," Mighty said reassuringly. "It's hardly worth worrying about."

"But I don't want to make Thomas late, Mighty!" Luke protested with a squeak.

"Leprechaun has a point," Mac pointed out, thoughtfully. "Well, better late than never, eh?"

But Thomas noticed that his friend seemed to be just as tense and jumpy as the time they first met in the Blue Mountain Quarry, and he noted that Luke hadn't greeted them, like he normally would; and he felt concerned. Clearly there was something wrong with Luke today, and Thomas decided to ask what the matter was.

But he then realized; if Luke knew Thomas suspected something, he might just shut down, and that was the last thing Thomas wanted.

"Well, thanks for bringing my trucks, Luke," he said cheerfully, trying to keep casual. "Though if I were you, I'd watch my timekeeping more closely," He advised.

Luke winced and sighed in apology. "It won't happen again."

Thomas gave Luke a kind smile, hoping to cheer him up. "I better get going. But I'll see you again soon, Luke! Tell the others I said hi for me, would you?" he asked.

"Of course," Luke replied, managing a minute smile.

"Thanks!" Thomas let out a loud 'PEEP! PEEP!' and started on his way. "Well, bye Luke! Bye Mighty Mac!"

"Bye Thomas!" The narrow-gauge engines called out in reply, all blowing their whistles.

….

Luke watched as Thomas pulled away, and he felt his smokebox grow heavy. Although Thomas had not been mad with him for being late (and he heard that Thomas did not look kindly on tardiness) he was still upset; this one-sided fallout with his crew was beginning to affect his work. If it kept up, Mr. Percival would be cross with him; and his friends might try to gently pry the truth from him.

Neither sounded very ideal, so Luke decided to hurry back and pray that no one discovered his accidental unpunctuality.


	3. The Incident at the Boar's Head

A/N: So, another chapter of Bonds Ablaze! This chapter's a little more random. Basically, Geoff should never be allowed in a pub again… 😊

Disclaimer: I own Geoffrey and Lexi Heron, Richard Wilson and Bertle Green the Cow. Everyone else- to their proper owners.

…..

Meanwhile, Peter Sam was at Crovan's Gate with Sir Handel. He was getting polished for their next train by Lexi Heron; who was a new volunteer on the Skarloey and a good friend to the engines.

"Geez, Peter Sam, where on Earth did you get to?" She asked, coughing as she polished some dust off with a rag.

"Nowhere in particular," smiled Peter Sam, brightly. "I just got covered in stone dust from taking my trucks up to Ulfstead Castle."

"Jesus Christ," muttered Lexi, polishing his green livery vigorously.

"If you think that's bad, then try cleaning Luke after he's spent a week in the quarry!" Added Peter Sam cheekily, and he and Sir Handel snickered.

"My dad comes home every evening and showers," Lexi replied dryly, pausing a moment to look at her friend "Mum keeps yelling at him for leaving a mess everywhere if he does anything else. I think I've got a pretty good mental image of what Luke would look like, thank you very much." She said tartly, much to the amusement of the two little engines.

"You wouldn't last long in a quarry, Chimney Sweep," Teased Sir Handel, smirking.

"No- my clumsiness would get me killed in 10 minutes." Lexi retorted in agreement. "… or perhaps I'm being too generous to myself- two minutes would suffice. Nah, I'll stick out being your unpaid slave." She decided with a grin.

"What? You're a volunteer, not a slave," Said Sir Handel, smoothly.

Lexi just muttered a contrary opinion, shoving Duncan and Sir Handel's names at the end, which made Peter Sam chuckle at how embarrassed his brother looked.

"That's you told, Sir Handel!"

"Oh, shut up," replied the little blue engine haughtily; just as Luke slunk into the yard.

"Hello, Luke!" Called Peter Sam in a jocund manner. "How was your run to the Wharf?"

Luke jumped; but he relaxed on seeing his friends. "Well… it was alright, I guess," he replied awkwardly, smiling bashfully. "I was a tad late, but I got the load delivered to the Wharf."

"Yep, I thought it was an excellent run, despite the late start," Admitted Geoffrey, as he and Richard climbed out of their engine's cab. He saw Lexi hovering on Peter Sam's footplate, and waved. "Hello, sweetheart!"

"Hi, Dad!" Lexi shouted enthusiastically, waving the rag in the air like a flag… accidentally getting dust all over herself, Sir Handel and Peter Sam.

"LEXI!"

"Ah dammit," swore Lexi quietly, grimacing as she surveyed the mess on the two little engines. "Just when I cleaned you up too, Peter Sam. Sorry guys." She apologized, brushing some dust off her arms.

"It's okay," Said Peter Sam, with a resigned sigh. "We can always get cleaned up. Again."

"These two giving you grief?" Asked Geoffrey, grinning as he strolled over to talk to her; whilst Richard refilled Luke's water's tanks.

"No, they're alright- it was my fault," Admitted Lexi. "I got too excited, and I forgot I was holding the rag…" her face went redder than Rheneas's livery. "Besides, these two were perfectly behaved for their polishing. It's Skarloey that can't stand being polished." She finished, laughing mischievously.

"He hates fuss," Peter Sam added helpfully.

"Kind of ironic, really," Continued the teen, folding her twig arms. "Skarloey can't stand fuss, so he makes a fuss to get out of me making a fuss." She turned to her father, "… so the run really went ok?" she asked, trying to bite back a grin.

"Yep. Like what Luke and I said before; aside from being late, we got the train delivered without mishap. Thomas was in a good mood, thank God," Grinned Geoffrey. "He doesn't like other engines being late; and when they are, he sure knows to make his discontent known!"

"Yep- Henry mentioned that," Peter Sam recalled. "And I think Sir Handel was late for him once. Boy, was he not pleased!"

Lexi smiled over at Luke apologetically, "I'd give you a polish after your run," she said, sheepishly, "…but I need to get those two cleaned up again."

"It's okay, Lex," replied Luke, feeling a little awkward. "I… I think Mr. Percival wanted me to head to the Quarry next, anyway."

"No, we're covering for Duke next," Richard interjected. "We're required to take his passenger train, remember?"

Luke suddenly remembered he was indeed meant to take Duke's 2 o'clock train, before heading to the Blue Mountain Quarry; and it was half past one.

"You can go before us, Luke," Offered Peter Sam, generously.

"Yeah- Granpuff wouldn't want a scruffy engine taking his train." Sir Handel added.

Luke looked panicked at that remark, prompting Geoffrey to tell Sir Handel if he kept winding Luke up, he was going to report to Duke. Sir Handel was considerably annoyed at the threat, but he backed off with a muttered apology.

"Right, let's get you looking shiny!" Lexi exclaimed, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. "And don't worry; I've got a clean rag, so I won't fail this time."

"You certain about that?" Asked Geoffrey, teasingly.

"Dad…. Boar's Head," Warned Lexi, smiling cheekily.

"Herons, Luke, are well known as beings who create mass chaos and destruction." Richard whispered to Luke, who was looking absolutely baffled at the father-daughter scene playing out in front of them.

"What… happened with this 'boar's head?'" he asked, feeling curious now despite the still ongoing tensions from earlier. "You didn't kill one, did you, Mr. Heron?"

"Oh, no, Luke- not my forte." Geoffrey replied, with a repulsed shudder. "I won't go near animals with horns, tusks etc. ever again- not after accidentally getting Kirsty caught in an unfortunate crossfire with an angry goat on our fourth date- and on our wedding." He shook his head. "No, no, Lexi was referring to… The Time that Must Not Be Mentioned."

"Dad got drunk as a skunk and started singing some bizarre song about a cow named Bertle Green who rode on a mermaid, ate thirteen banana splits, sailed the seven seas and killed a dragon!" Chuckled Lexi.

"Yep," Said Richard, much to Geoffrey's mortification. "We were having a meal out for their wedding anniversary… blinking idiot made a complete twit of himself." He jerked a thumb in Geoffrey's direction. "Jumped up in front of all the patrons… couldn't get him to sit down again."

"But we got pictures!"

"Wait, what?!"

"He wasn't meant to know!"

"Sorry, Uncle Richard…" The teenager said sheepishly.

Luke stared in bemusement at them, wondering why on Earth humans were so strange. He had to admit, it was almost like old times, them joking about the silliest of things…. He didn't feel the same now. Not after what had happened earlier.

Richard and Lexi had started laughing again at the memory. It caught on quickly, for Peter Sam and Sir Handel both found the scenario uproarious; and the MSR duo started laughing so much that their boilers were close to splitting. Their crews too had heard the story and were in stitches. Even Luke found himself laughing at the rather bizarre image in his funnel.

But what made it more interesting was that Lexi promised to show him and the other two engines the photos later; and provide the whole story to the 'Mermaid Riding, Banana Split Eating Bovine' incident at the Boar's Head pub, in the Village Square by Cros-ny-Cuirn.


	4. Contemplation

Still chuckling, Lexi started polishing Luke's livery, in order to get him for his next job. Sir Handel had already resumed grumbling about the state of his livery; but Peter Sam noticed that Luke was unusually quiet.

"Luke, is something wrong?" He asked his cousin in a near whisper. He felt very worried, for Luke had barely talked nor laughed; save for Lexi's funny story about her dad getting drunk- and he had also definitely stopped smiling today, too. In conclusion, thought Peter Sam, this was not like Luke at all. Something serious was most definitely going on with his young cousin; but Luke was not forthcoming in a reply to Peter Sam's question.

Lexi paused in her polishing to look at the little Irish tank engine. "Something's up," she agreed, resting one hand on her hip. "You ok, little Irish dude?" Lexi gently nudged his cheek with her knuckle. But poor Luke didn't respond to her or to her touch; which only reaffirmed that something was most definitely wrong- but what the problem was, they had no idea.

"Is he ill, sirs?" Peter Sam asked Richard and Geoffrey. The two men merely shrugged in reply.

"We don't think so, Peter Sam- he was his normal self, back at Skarloey Station." Richard mused. "Even after that, he's shown no signs of actually feeling ill; just a low mood, for some reason."

"Aye- ever since we left Skarloey Station, he's been unusually quiet and pensive." Geoffrey added in agreement. "All we know of what happened up there was that he met Rheneas coming by while Rich and I were having our tea break."

Luke knew this wasn't true at all; he had also heard what Mr. Heron had said about him to Mr. Wilson, and he felt very hurt that his driver could just admit something like that without any though or consideration for his engine's feelings.

"We just don't know what's going on," Sighed Richard, kicking at some ballast with his foot. "We just want Luke back."

"Hear, hear," Agreed Geoffrey, scratching his chin as he looked over his beloved engine thoughtfully.

Luke felt very, very conflicted as to what to feel about that sentiment. On the one buffer, it seemed like his crew still cared about him- but, on the other buffer, if they cared about him and his feelings, why would they discuss such a hurtful thing when they thought he couldn't hear them?

"Afternoon, all." A voice greeted politely.

"Oh, hello Rusty!" Peeped Peter Sam in delight, as his friend entered the Depot. "We didn't expect you back here so soon." Then, he noticed Rheneas behind the little diesel, and his heart sank.

"Funnily enough, nor did I." Rusty said, frowning. "I was on my maintenance runs, as usual, when my radiator blew out on me. Mr. Hugh phoned for help…. and here I am."

"Percy's collecting him to take to Vicarstown." Rheneas continued, exchanging glances with the others before letting out a wheesh of steam. "I better get back to work. We've got a lot to do."

"Oh, Rheneas!" Piped up Peter Sam suddenly. "Who's covering for Rusty?"

"Mr. Percival's short on engines," Replied Rusty, before Rheneas could answer. "I found Skarloey in a siding with a broken cylinder before I broke down myself. And of course, you two are here…" then he noticed that the two were covered in quarry dust. "Sir Handel… I thought you haven't been to the quarry today?" He asked in confusion.

Lexi went redder than Rheneas's livery. "That was my fault- I waved a filthy rag in excitement and the dust I cleaned off Peter Sam got on the both of them."

"No surprises there," Commented Rheneas wryly. Lexi chose to respond by sticking out her tongue at him before resuming polishing Luke's funnel vigorously.

"I know I'm hardly presentable, Rusty, but I can always take over the maintenance train if you want." Offered Peter Sam. "It's the least I can do, considering you're always helping me."

"That's what friends are for," Said Rusty, but he smiled at Peter Sam's generous offer. "Thank you, Peter Sam- that would be much appreciated."

"You're welcome!" the Skarloey Railway's No. 4 replied cheerfully, before hurrying away, singing a jolly little song to himself. Everyone in the Depot started to smile; even the perpetually mercurial Sir Handel.

"That's a bummer about your radiator, Rusty." Lexi tutted sympathetically, now shifting her attention to Luke's whistle; which was looking a little dull and dusty. "Hope you get better real soon."

"Thanks Lexi," Replied Rusty.

"Also," butted in Sir Handel, "where's Skarloey? You said he was broken down, but that's the first we've heard of this."

Rusty frowned in worry at that remark. "Duncan's bringing him here." He replied.

Sure enough, Duncan burst into the Depot, pushing a broken down, hissing and downcast Skarloey into the yard. Although the Scottish engine was grumbling about the hissing noise Skarloey was making, the old engine broke into a smile on seeing his friends, not realizing they were suffering from their own grievances.

"Here ya go, Skarloey," Grunted Duncan, as his fireman uncoupled him from Skarloey before he shunted the older engine into the shed.

"Thank you, boyo." Skarloey replied, before looking over at the others. He was surprised and puzzled to see Rusty, Lexi and Luke; who were usually very cheerful and smiley, looking pensive and unusually downcast.

"Hello," he greeted. "How are you all?"

A mixture of grumblings arose, leaving a bitter taste in Skarloey's smokebox. Not liking where this non-conversation was heading, he gently blew his whistle to silence everyone. "One at a time, please." He said.

As Rusty, then Lexi and Sir Handel, aired their grievances to the SR no. 1, Luke remained silent, the conflict of sentiment from before still battling and gnawing at him from inside his firebox.

What to believe?

He silently resolved to speak with Rheneas, should he see him again today.


	5. A Sneeze and A Message

A/N: So, I've been thinking of republishing Tale of Callathain 😊 I'm doing more planning for it than I did originally. It might be a while before it's fully rolling, cos I still need to iron out details and rewrite what I originally had; in the meantime, I will mention characters that will appear in it. Marcail is a Scottish tank engine, same class as Duncan, making them brother and sister- more will be revealed in TOC.

I also have a headcanon that, seeing as Lexi and Luke both share a strong, positive relationship with Geoffrey, they consider themselves brother-sister' by bond. They tease each other a fair bit, but they won't stand for anyone making fun of the other.

…..

Skarloey listened in silence as Lexi, Sir Handel and Rusty all spoke their turn. He adopted a solemn expression when they concluded their tirades.

"Thank you," he said kindly. "I'm sorry to hear about your mishaps, I really I am. But I'm afraid I can do very little in that regard."

"That's fine," Replied Rusty. "Sorry for that, old friend; we're just happy you listened."

"Yep," Added Lexi, "Especially since you're in such a pickle yourself. God, I think Victor's going to need an apprentice working up here!" She joked.

"Perhaps," Replied Skarloey thoughtfully, noting that Luke had not yet spoken. "And what about you, Luke?" He asked gently, as Lexi hopped off his footplate to resume polishing Sir Handel… for the second time that day. "You look very pensive; and that's usually a look I see on Rheneas," He joked, though he was still worried. "Are you ok?"

"Actually Skarloey, while we're on the subject of Rheneas, have you seen him anywhere?" Asked Luke. The older engine faltered, casting back his memory to the day.

"Sorry Luke, I haven't seen much of him today," Skarloey sighed, his Welsh accent laced with sympathy. "Though," he added, brightly, "I did see Freddie earlier; he told me he was meeting Rheneas at the Wharf for work. Is it important you see him?"

"I can wait," Luke answered reluctantly. "I can't ask anyone else to pull this train, it's too last minute to arrange another engine; besides I promised Duke I'd take it for him today."

"Say, what's happened to good old Granpuff, anyway?" Sir Handel questioned his human companion curiously. "I haven't seen much of him over the past two days, nor has Peter Sam. He hasn't disappeared again, has he?"

"He has, but not as far, or for as long," replied Lexi wryly. "He's been sent to work at Callathain Yard," she explained, looking at her watch. "An engine Marcail came by, saying that they needed another engine to cover for her friend, Melody. "By God, that's her, Skarloey and Rusty! You guys are dropping like flies!"

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't make such a grotesque comparison," Skarloey answered sternly. "They're associated with death; either they feed on the dead, or they die themselves."

"I'd argue with that, but I haven't got any," the teen threw up her hands in mock surrender. "You win, Oh Great Little Engine of the Lake." She chuckled as his face reddened. "That's his new tribe chief name," the teenage girl explained to the others, chuckling. "I learned what his name meant earlier."

"The young must be educated on the past," Said Skarloey, slowly. "But unfortunately, it's true what you humans always say, knowledge is the greatest weapon of all."

"Not today it isn't." Lexi sighed. "I think nowadays that the greatest weapon is ignorance."

"So, whit else was Marcail saying, Chimney-Sweep?" Asked Duncan curiously, before the subject of Skarloey's new nickname, or the current political climate could be discussed further.

"She said she's hoping you're staying out of trouble, Duncan." Lexi recalled airily. "Don't know why you're so concerned to know."

"She's ma big sister, ya ninny!" Duncan bellowed, steam wheeshing out of his valves. "She works at Callathain Yard!"

"Ah. Sorry Duncan. I'll shut up now." Lexi jabbered, her rag dancing over Sir Handel's funnel. Unfortunately for him, a corner of the rag was tickling his nose, and he was too distracted to ask her to stop; until it was too late.

"ATCHOO!"

….

Lexi and Sir Handel were both covered in coal dust. The former blinked once, twice; then wiped her eyes on her sleeve without comment; whilst the latter blushed sheepishly.

"Dude, really?! I was almost halfway!" Lexi protested.

"You were tickling my nose!" Sir Handel protested defensively, still embarrassed about giving in to temptation. "I didn't mean to sneeze!"

"I'm warning you, mate, I'll toss a bucket of water over your boiler next time you get dirty," Lexi sighed, exasperated at this point.

"Oi, don't be so harsh, lass," said Skarloey sternly. "I'm afraid what I saw corroborates with Sir Handel's testimony."

Lexi merely let out a vile curse under her breath for her misfortune and reminded Luke he really needed to get going; otherwise he'd be ten minutes late.

Luke, realizing she was right, gasped. "Thanks for your help, Skarloey," He said, "But I really must be going now. I'll speak to Rheneas when I get back; hopefully if he's still there at the Wharf."

"Alright, boyo," Skarloey answered magnanimously. "If I see Rheneas before you, I'll mention you were looking for him. We'll see you later then; but do be careful, won't you?"

"Yes, of course I will be, Skarloey," Luke answered politely, though he was a little irritated at the well-meaning reminder. "Bye, everyone." He said, as he steamed out of the Depot.

"See you later, Luke! Bye!" The others answered, whistling and tooting briefly in farewell, whilst Lexi waved goodbye to her friend and brother by bond.


	6. Luke's Brush with Death

"Y'know, Rich, I still can't understand what's up with Luke today." Geoffrey said, scratching his head in puzzlement. "This just isn't like him at all, to be so sad and pensive- especially for this long. I mean, I know he had a fair amount of bad days during his days in hiding- but he's been doing so much better since then. What happened?"

"I can't understand it either, mate," replied Richard, his fingers gripping his shovel tightly. "I just hope Luke will be ok…"

…

Unbeknownst to them, Luke had been tossing around in his funnel whether or not to confide to them about what he'd heard Mr. Heron say earlier about him not wanting to drive a small engine- but, try as he might, he couldn't pluck up the courage to speak to them- his own crew!

He felt miserable and close to tears- he couldn't figure out why his own driver would say that in his presence.

"Does Mr. Heron care about me at all?" he wondered to himself. "Or does he still want to drive an engine bigger, stronger and faster than I am?"

The thought of Mr. Heron leaving him made him feel sick to his smokebox- but there wasn't a thing he could do to appease the queasiness.

…

"Come along, come along, Luke! Duke is FAR better at keeping up to time!" Boomed Agnes. "Tardiness is a foul habit."

"Sorry, Agnes," Sighed Luke, and he began to slowly increase his speed. He honestly couldn't understand how Skarloey was so fond of these coaches- well, Lucy, Jemima and Ruth were alright, and he and Beatrice got along really well, but Agnes was very difficult to get along with. Lexi had a hard time cleaning her due to her fussiness, so Luke felt grateful he wasn't the only target of Agnes's wrath.

He trundled along, his mind still on his dilemma. He desperately needed to talk to Mr. Heron and Mr. Wilson about his feelings, but he felt too timid to approach them- in addition, Agnes was right behind him and wouldn't appreciate that at all. And… he didn't really want her to hear about his problem.

"Whoa, slow down old boy," said Geoffrey, cautiously. "We're going a bit too fast."

Luke wasn't listening- he didn't want Agnes to get cross with him again, and so he continued to speed along the line.

Geoffrey glanced out of Luke's windows to see what was going on- and found they were approaching a red signal. "Luke, we really need to slow down." He persisted, and he reached out to apply the brakes.

But then there was trouble. Luke began hissing and wheezing painfully.

"Bloody hell!" Swore Geoffrey, glancing at Luke's gauges. "His steam pressure's getting too high, Rich- we need to stop this train, now!" He barked.

"What's happened?" Asked Richard, his face pale under the coal dust smearing his face.

"His safety valve must have broken!" Geoffrey said. "We need to stop Luke and get steam pressure reduced now- or Luke will blow!"

Richard obeyed, helping Geoffrey reduce Luke's fire.

Whilst Richard monitored Luke's slowly dropping pressure gauges, Geoffrey steered their engine into a siding nearby so that Luke could stop and rest.

…

Thanks to their brave efforts, the danger had passed- Luke was safely stopped, and was still in one piece to boot; and the two men were badly shaken by how close their beloved engine been to death; but they, fortunately, remained unharmed.

"Jesus Christ, that was close." Swore Geoffrey, shuffling over to check on Luke, whilst Richard went to examine Luke's tanks and inform the guard of the crisis.

"You ok?" Geoffrey asked.

"What happened?" Asked Luke, wheezing miserably. "I was fine one minute the next, I"-

"Your boiler's sprung a leak, Luke, you were unable to regulate stem properly." He frowned. "Shit, Luke, I'm sorry… we never anticipated that happening to you."

"Oh no…." Whimpered Luke. "How long will we be stuck here, Mr. Heron, sir?"

"Rich will phone Mr. Hugh- we'll find out then." Geoffrey replied grimly, polishing his engine's soot covered face with his sleeve.

"Ok." Gulped Luke nervously. Behind him, he could hear his passengers and coaches grumbling up a dreadful storm about the delay, and he felt even worse than before. It was his fault they were late.

…

Richard phoned Mr. Hugh for help, while Geoffrey sat with Luke, as there was very little else that they could do until Rusty arrived to aid them to Crovan's Gate.

"Hey, Luke, I need"-

"Mr. Heron"-

The two stopped and chuckled quietly at the timing.

"Y'know, this is probably the most in sync we've ever been today, old chum," Geoffrey said, still chuckling as he patted Luke's buffer appreciatively.

"Yeah," Sighed Luke wistfully.

"Hey, Luke, I really need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too, sir."

"You've been… well, you've been a lot quieter than usual today, and we wanted to know if you were ok." Geoffrey answered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Luke was about to lie, and say 'yes, everything's fine,' but, seeing the gentle concern on his driver's face, he found he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Mr. Heron, do you like me?" He asked.


	7. Reconciliation

Geoffrey looked indignant at being asked such a question.

"Of course, I like you, Luke! Why, I've not driven many engines in my lifetime, but you're definitely the best engine a driver could have! Whatever brought this on?"

Luke gulped. "Well, I heard what you were saying to Mr. Wilson about not intending to drive a small engine, that you'd always dreamed of driving a bigger engine." The young Irish engine answered. "What happened that day at the Docks probably made things worse, and"-

Geoffrey raised a hand. "Luke, I will agree that I did say that to Rich earlier- but I hadn't planned on you hearing it, lest it affect you and your self-esteem." He buried his face in his hands. "I guess you did anyway," he added in a mumble. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"I forgive you, Mr. Heron." Luke said quietly.

"Please, don't take what I said to heart," Geoffrey continued gently, lifting his face from his hands. "I was just telling Rich how I'd always dreamed of following in my forefathers' footsteps of being on the footplate of the huge LNER engines. But I… well, I didn't quite get what I wanted when I was able to drive steam engines- so I had to relocate to your railway in Ireland… and I met you."

"I remember you didn't seem happy to see me," Luke recalled, his face falling.

"I was just disappointed my dream didn't work out, that's all," Sighed Geoffrey. "It was nothing you did. But you proved to be one of the kindest, gentlest, most loyal and hardworking engines I have ever had the pleasure of meeting- and I am honoured to be your driver, Luke. No matter what anyone else says." He said, patting his engine's buffer warmly. "You've overcome what no engine should ever experience and came out all the stronger for it. I'm proud of you."

Tears of joy filled Luke's eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Heron." He whispered.

"And, on top of being the best engine to work with, you've proven to be one of my best friends." Geoffrey continued. "Alongside Richard, Edmund and Ziggy."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Who are your other friends, Mr. Heron?"

"Well, Edmund's my little brother, he lives on the Mainland," began his driver. "and Ziggy's actual name is Stuart. He's an old friend of mine from college."

"What college did you go to?" Asked Richard in disbelief, sauntering over towards them. "Clown college?"

"Ok, just for that, you're off my Christmas card list." Geoffrey retorted.

"Really- you and Kirsty have me for Christmas dinner every year." Richard answered, folding his arms and smirking at his best friends.

"Touché." Geoffrey answered sheepishly.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about anyway?" Asked Richard.

"Well, mate, turns out Luke heard what I said to you this morning"-

"But we talked it over," added Luke.

"Ok…" Said Richard. "Sorry, Luke- that was partly my fault. I asked Geoff about that earlier, I didn't realise you heard us."

"It's ok, Mr. Wilson." Replied Luke,

"So, is Rusty coming?" asked Geoffrey, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah- Mr. Hugh said they'll be here in"- Richard checked his watch. "fifteen minutes tops."

"Perfect."

The guard came running up. "I just told the passengers what's happened," she said. "They're alright with waiting now they know what's happened, but Agnes is not happy. But then, I've rarely seen Agnes happy with anything. Other coaches aren't chuffed either, but they're a tad sympathetic, at least."

"Ok. Thanks Meg," Said Richard.

"Yes, thank you." Added Luke gratefully.

"No problem, lads. Hopefully Rusty won't be held up." Meg replied, lighting a cigarette.

Luke liked Meg Florence- she was butch, friendly, free-spirited and very keen to work. Not to mention she was also bisexual, which Luke had found interesting- he hadn't met a lot of people associated with LGBT before he'd met her.

"You know, you're looking much happier than you did before, Dublin dimples." Meg said teasingly to Luke, who just smiled sheepishly. "… considering you nearly died back there."

"Well, Mr. Heron helped me deal with a worry I was having all day." Luke said, grinning over at his driver, who grinned back.

"Well, glad to hear it," she grinned, blowing a puff of smoke from her lips. "Nothing serious, I hope."

"Well, it was nothing that couldn't be fixed." Geoffrey answered modestly. "Besides, like you said, he nearly died- few things can tump that."

"I hope nothing does trump that," Replied Meg.

Luke suddenly shuddered, realising that had he died, he would never have gotten to talk to Mr. Heron about his true feelings and left this Earth without resolving an issue with a close and dear friend.

"Right, well, I've coffee in a flask in Beatrice." Meg continued, jerking her thumb back towards the end of the train. "Anyone need some?"

Luke was grateful to Meg for distracting him from his morbid thoughts at that moment.

"Oh God yes!" Geoffrey gasped. "I'm parched."

"As am I. You're a legend, Meg." Richard added delightedly.

"Just being myself." Meg replied cockily, winking at the pair. "I've got spare tin mugs in Beatrice as well- be back in a tick!" She sashayed her hips and strode away.

Luke laughed- he always found Meg to be a bit 'out there'.

….

Rusty and Mr. Hugh were ten minutes late, as they had encountered some escaped sheep on the line. But Meg, Richard and Geoffrey had had their coffee, so they weren't too bothered by the delay.

"Sorry we've kept you guys waiting," Rusty apologised politely.

"It's ok," replied Geoffrey. "Meg had coffee."

"Her travel essential!" Laughed Mr. Hugh. Meg just shrugged innocently, which set everyone laughing.

Once they finished, Rusty looked over to his Irish friend. "Luke, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Rusty- my boiler just burst, that's all. Nothing that Victor can't fix."

"Luke, boiler explosions are deadly." Rusty warned. But he was relieved that the little Irish tank engine was unharmed and in one piece.

"We'll soon get you to the Steamworks, Luke," added Mr. Hugh. "I phoned the Thin Controller when Rusty and I got stuck due to the sheep, so he knows you'll be going to the Steamworks."

"My passengers!" Luke gasped, wide-eyed. "Who'll take my poor passengers?"

"Skarloey will take them. We were asked to tell you to leave them at the station- he'll collect them there."

Luke sighed with relief, feeling very glad indeed that his passengers will be taken care of.

"Meg, I guess you're still carrying on this train." Said Geoffrey.

"I will- but I'm hoping to refill my flask." Meg replied, waving her nearly empty flask at them.

"Well, you offered." Shrugged Geoffrey.

"I know- I hate the thought of anyone going coffee-deprived." Meg replied, taking back the tin mugs from Luke's crew.

"Yeah- didn't think I'd come to rely on coffee." Geoffrey remarked. "Thanks again, Meg."

"And again, Geoff, no problem."

…

Geoffrey and Richard rode back in Luke's cab, while Meg went back into Beatrice. Rusty took everyone back to Cros-ny-Cuirn, where they were asked to uncouple from the coaches, where Skarloey met them.

"I hope you get back on the rails soon, Luke." The old engine said kindly, as Meg coupled him up to his coaches. "It won't be the same not having you here."

"Thank you, Skarloey- I'll be fine." Luke beamed. "I'm sure I'll be in and back out before long."

"That's the spirit, boyo!" Skarloey answered with a wink. "We'll see you soon, Luke."

…

So Skarloey took Luke's (well, Duke's) train back along the line, while Rusty took Luke to the Sodor Steamworks to be repaired.

"Hey, you'll be fine, old boy." Geoffrey said, patting Luke's side. "Rich and I will come visit you at the Steamworks this evening."

"OK- I'm looking forward to it," Replied Luke, his boiler bubbling with happiness at finally making it up with his crew.

After all, they were his best friends.


End file.
